Good Bye
by Iani-chan
Summary: Lame title.Ok may seem a bit cliche at first few chaps but soon gets crazy will be a dragon iring is sticy.Minerva is Lucy bff btw(by the way)
1. Good Bye

**Chappy 1 Good Bye**

**bold= P.O.V or actions or current place**

_italics=thought or flashback _

**(****Lucy P.O.V 7:00 am)**

(Lucy** walks to guild** **with plue)**Hey plue, ever since Lissana came back I've been ignored by Wendy, Mira, Master, Levy, Charles, Juvia, and Lissana herself.I guess they've just been busy just "came back from the dead" after all.**(Arrives at guild and enters) ** Good morning everyone.**(Lucy sits at bar)**Mira can I have a strawberry course was her reply.**(Lucy drinks strawberry milkshake and waks over to Team Natsu)**

_Today's the day I going to tell them I need to train. _Umm guys I going to-.

**(Natsu P.O.V)**

Hey Luce, you're out of the team you're too weak always hiding behind your spirits.I mean seriously you're so weak it's always have to protect. Oh and we're replacing you with Lissana she's way stronger than you.

**(Lucy P.O.V)**

Oh ok.I guess I should go confirm it with Master.**(Walks to Master's office and knocks on door) **Come in Master I wish to leave Fairy Tail being here no longer brings me joy only lonliness and pain.I hope you was my choice.**(After getting her mark removed Lucy goes home and cries)**


	2. Where will I go

**O.C FORMS**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Guild: (can be made up)**

**Hair Color(s):**

**Hairstyle:**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is made by Mr. Hiro Mashima T T not me.**

**Now to the story**

**(Lucy P.O.V. Lucy's house)**

Open gate of the maiden stated while turning Virgo's key as if it was in a asked as , actually I need you to help me pack.I left Fairy , I'm going to train to become strong enough to beat gate of the crab can I do for you you die my hair black with purple having packed Lucy went to the train where should I drop, Minchetta, Alunow, sounds good.(By the way all those places I made up as far as I know and Lucy chose Iamnerchay)Lucy boarded the sat in an empty train falling asleep.

(30 minutes later same P.O.V.)

Lucy Lucy I'm up.I 're almost at told before the announcer said:We are now at Iamnerchay back Loke.I told him.I then jumped off the towards a forest.I traveled deep into the I finally reached a big lush green field.I jumped into the grass feeling gate of the maiden stated while turning Virgo's key as if it was in a lock hime, Virgo of course asked could you build me a tent then took her bottomless purse(what she packed her stuff in)with as she searched for lake.

Very few minutes later Lucy found a then grabbed her vanilla bodywash and strawberry then stripped down and slowly went into the she was washing up she heard footprints.

**(Mystery P.O.V.)**

What's that the scent led him/her to a the sight of the beautiful busty girl /he turned crimson red and fainted.

Sorry for short chappies but this story will have 20 to 45 you guys R&R


	3. GMG

**Today I'm trying for a long chapter.**

**(Mystery P.O.V.)**

Walking through the forest seeking a place to train I smelt a faint scent as I passed a was strawberry and seeking to find the scents owner I fowolled the scent.I ended up at a big black I was walked towards the tents opening I heard a girls voice.I then walked into the tent to find a beautiful busty girl dressed in a black and white t-shirt(kinda like a ying yang t-shirt)with white shoes she wore black combat boots with white hair was about shoulder was jet black with a dark shade of was really what I don't even know !She screamed reaching for her whip with a faint was about to attack me.I quickly ran out of the tent.

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

After picking out my outfit and gettin dressed I was about to do some phsyical before I had a chance some guy came into my tent eyeing me up and down.I blushed reaching for my whip about to quickly ran outside before I was able him outside.I asked are you?What do you want?Hmm let's i'll tell you my name if you tell me responded._Hmm I guess it wouldn't hurt._Fine, I'm are you? but you still haven't told me why you're here I'm here to 's a guild called Sabertooth I want to confessed._Hmm same as we _ll have to share Koneko-chan(NOT a nickname I made from Kamigami No Asobi's Loki)He how do we do that?Simple we'll split the field half & ?Asked Sting.(could not come up with a good unused nickname)

I then summoned asked as could you dig a line in the middle of the field onegai,oh and could you make him a tent her Virgo finished just before Lucy went into her tent she took a good look at was wearing a grey shirt with pants like Natsu's but also also had spiky blonde also noticed the scar on his eye.(Kakashi)In her tent was a medium mattress with white sheets and pillowcases but, a black was a purple beanbag near a were also cooking supplies near a purple mini fridge and were three tables.A black small round table near the bed,a medium square white table,and a meduim/large purple dining table with black dining chairs._Virgo really overdid it._I went outside to train physically.I ran around my half of the field eight times.(8 because Death The Kid likes the number 8)Then started lifting boulders to get stronger.I was to tired to do anything after I changed into my pajamas ate dinner and went to sleep.( she ate ...shrimp with vegetables)

I woke up feeling I decided to hair to black and white .Number one would be harder than usual with that pervert next I called virgo to ask what to said she could install a shower in my the shower was ready.I got I wore a white tank top with black capris with my combat boots.(Lucy burned all her skirts)I quickly called cancer to accomplish task cooking I put my hair in a high breakfast I ate blueberry 3 down one to I planned to train my I unlocked second and third origins.(Way before the gmg ark)Since I completed all my tasks I decided to explore the forest since it was still exploring I found a 's name was Dia(From shugo chara not owned by me)It had golden scales and you want to become a .

I will train you starting I went back to the field.I yelled over to Sting's Sting to come he came I asked him if I could train with my suprise he said yes.

I was too tired to change into my pajamas so I just slid into my bed and slept.I woke up later than usual I was in such a rush I didn't even do my hair._I'm going to train with Dia and Sting Dia in the morning Sting in the afternoon._Today I wore a black tank top,black cotton shorts,and black sneakers.I went to where first met Dia and sure enough she was Dia,what am I learning today.

(Dia is the music dragon)You will learn "pop trance" and Roar of the music took me two hours at was probaly

twelve o' clock by I said see ya and went to the first thing Sting said(well actually asked)was what magic do you use.I decided not to tell him about Dia I told him fist you'll do some physical told told me to run the whole field until I was tired.I was running for about three and a half hours before I got tired.I walked back to Sting's side of the sat on the said I did pretty well and to rest because tomorrow he'd teach me some of his magic.

**Timeskip 3 weeks after arriving in the forest(Lucy learned all the techniques from Dia and Sting and can use katanas also is fast very fast and can heal)**

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

Sting where are we entered want to join this guild Sting and I said said first we had to beat two of the members in a two on two .We had to go against someone named Rogue and someone named Lala Opal(idk O.C.)As soon as the fight began I took off my limiters and handed them to to repay the favor Sting.I walked in front of ,Rogue I won't go easy.I grabbed my katana and began walking towards ,and Opal were put under my trance.I walked closer only to find Rogue come from under the I looked back at Sting he of the music and Light looked .You can first black on the left side of my on the right side of my told the lady with the stamper.I walked to the request board and picked out some missions.I brought them to Sting go on the missions for me kay I .he said.


End file.
